


Robado

by Hyakka



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Deep love, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pride, Sex, Short One Shot, but this is still porn, porn is not too explicit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Que sepa que le ama no lo hace más fácil de aceptar.





	Robado

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que tenía escrito por ahí desde hace siglos. Hoy lo he releído y he pensado: ¿y por qué no publicarlo? Y aquí estoy.

  


  


  


“ **Robado”**

  


  


  


Las sensaciones de intromisión y completa exposición eran abrumadoras. Y una parte de él estaba simple y llanamente aterrada. Otra parte, sin embargo, una parte hasta ahora desconocida incluso por él mismo, se regodeaba en aquel sentir, abandonaba poco a poco el temblor de su alma, el pavor, y se acomodaba a la apabullante sensación – derivando, desviándose, reconvirtiéndose en algo completamente nuevo: aquella sensación de sumisión y humillación que había acumulado gruesas lágrimas de impotencia tras sus párpados minutos atrás, ahora volvía a él como una debilidad que, oculta tras una firme actuación teatral, siempre había existido con gran presencia en su interior, que le había llenado hasta rebosar y que ahora, inevitablemente, se desbordaba por todos sus poros, quedando completamente expuesta y desnuda ante Tomohisa. Una debilidad que se veía arropada y reconfortada, protegida y consolada, por el vaivén armonioso y gentil; por el mareo sublime que sentía a cada movimiento. El miembro de Tomohisa, tan hermoso, imponente, recto y bello como no podría haber sido de otro modo, existiendo a imagen y semejanza del resto de su cuerpo, había sido fascinante al principio; cuando sus ojos percibieron aquella imagen por primera vez, su belleza innegable y el pudor del mismo Kazuna habían provocado una erupción de sangre ardiente en su interior, su rostro completamente teñido en rubor; luego, esa misma sangre había descendido tortuosa, como la lava, cuerpo abajo, hasta que la carne del propio Kazuna se convirtió en el reflejo de la de Tomohisa – con la única diferencia de que el miembro de Tomohisa era imponente, hermoso e injustamente proporcionado, mientras que el suyo era tan mediocre como su propia alma. Minutos más tarde –al sentir la tensión punzante en sus propios músculos, su cuerpo en alto estado de alerta, su respiración atrapada en los pulmones como veneno– el hermoso miembro de Tomohisa se había convertido en una agonizante tortura; como si de una barra de metal caliente se tratase, abriéndole tan sumamente despacio, tan injustamente constante y premeditado: la voluntad y el carácter de Tomohisa reflejados en cada uno de aquellos agónicos momentos, que su estómago se había replegado ante el impacto, ante la novedad de aquella sensación desconocida y tremenda. Finalmente, el tesón de Tomohisa, su incesante avanzar, su gentil apoderamiento del cuerpo virgen y tembloroso, de los sentimientos encontrados de Kazuna y, por encima de todo, el omnipresente abrazo emocional a sus inseguridades y miedos, a las lágrimas no derramadas, al alma encogida, le llevaron a la rendición total. Tomohisa y su gentileza le conquistaron. Y Kazuna se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

  


Y solo cuando se dio cuenta de ello, de que ya se había entregado, de que el terrible sentimiento de violación se había transformado en aquello que debería haber sido desde el principio, cuando no podía sentir nada más que gozo y un placer intenso y elevado, sus dedos, ya adoloridos por la tensión, soltaron las arrugadas sábanas y se aferraron al salvavidas, al omnipotente ser que era Tomohisa. Se aferraron con fuerza a la carne de los hombros bien formados, de piel inmaculada, que se movían mesurados en un suave vaivén con cada una de las deliberadas y lentas embestidas de sus caderas, caderas que se mecían con el único propósito de mantener a Kazuna completamente rendido y tendido sobre las sábanas, sus piernas abiertas y su cuerpo aceptando la penetración con docilidad. Y entonces sus labios se despegaron de aquella tensión injusta y dolorosa con la que habían sido juntados por pura fuerza de voluntad, y su voz encontró la libertad, logró al fin nacer.

  


Tomohisa, sin cesar jamás su ritmo eficiente ni la gentileza en su trato, al presenciar—no, al _sentir_ el cambio en Kazuna, al verse aceptado al fin, se permitió caer en la debilidad, dejó que la emoción que sentía por las lágrimas no derramadas de Kazuna, que el efecto que su voz tenía en él, que el profundo alivio y la felicidad de sentir las manos afianzadas en su carne, se reflejasen en su cuerpo, en el lenguaje de éste, y una sublime sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, los dedos de una de sus manos, delicados y gentiles, más asertivos ahora también, acariciaron una oreja, los cabellos dorados escurriéndose entre ellos.

  


—Kazu, ¿te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Aún te duele? —su voz un susurro celestial, el sonido de una flauta de bambú en medio del bosque.

  


Y Kazuna cerró los ojos, dejó que su cuello se arqueara, dejándolo expuesto, mostrándose completamente vulnerable. Mostrando aquello que era, aquello en lo que Tomohisa le había convertido.

  


Una pausa en el tiempo, y pronto, los labios tibios y amables de Tomohisa en su pulso, los hombros bien formados agachándose, acercándose hacia él. El miembro duro y ardiente adentrándose a una profundidad hasta entonces desconocida, desvirgando aún un poco más de Kazuna.

  


El sonrojo en su rostro, los ojos velados, su propia voz sonando lejana y ajena.

  


—N-no…

  


Y en su estupor, en su obnubilamiento del sentido de la razón, sus sentidos agudizados, llevados al límite, le permitieron sentir: sentir la garganta de Tomohisa tragar. Un ligero cambio en el ritmo. Un milímetro más de carne adentrarse en él.

  


—Por favor —un súplica, un susurro apenado—, quiero saber la verdad, _Kazu_ —su nombre una veneración; amarga culpa ensuciándola—. Lo estoy sintiendo, estoy sintiendo cada reacción de tu cuerpo, y sé con certeza que has sentido dolor. Te he hecho daño, Kazu, dime si aún es así. Te lo ruego.

  


La culpa, el enfado consigo mismo, palpables en la voz de otro modo serena, controlada de Tomohisa. Kazuna sintió las fibras de su pecho resquebrajarse, dolorosamente, despacio, casi con timidez. Una timidez cruel, deliberadamente cuidadosa, pero no por ello menos avara. Sus párpados aleteando bajo la incertidumbre, demasiado cómodos tras la oscuridad, demasiado asustados bajo la ignorancia; aletearon una vez más dando paso a la luz, a la imagen – Tomohisa mantenía su insoportable escrutinio, sostenía el contacto visual, con insistencia, sin pudor; Tomohisa no tenía miedo, no de aquello, solamente un velo de agonía, de preocupación, cubría aquella dureza, aquella asertividad primitiva que reinaba el en lo más hondo de sus pupilas. Tomohisa le estaba arrebatando aquello sagrado, aquello único e irrepetible, sin duda alguna, sin temor ni arrepentimientos. Solamente el saberse verdugo del dolor físico le causaba pena – e incluso aquello no le había detenido. Ni un solo instante. Y Kazuna sabía, sabía muy bien, que Tomohisa no iba a detenerse, no hasta el final, no hasta llevarles a ambos a la combustión – a la autodestrucción y al renacer. Tomohisa había tomado una decisión e iba a ser fiel a ella hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

  


Y aunque no quería ser piadoso, aunque no quería sentirse afectado por aquella mirada que trataba de poseerle, de perforarle y doblegarle, aunque su orgullo deseaba mantenerse erguido y fuerte, Kazuna sabía que no podía resistirse más. Ya no. El dolor de Tomohisa no podría jamás compararse con el suyo propio – jamás; y aún así le dolía en el pecho – le dolía tanto la culpa en sus ojos como su miembro, perforándole tan profundo que sentía su alma arder. Y como ya había abandonado su orgullo, como Tomohisa ya se lo había robado prácticamente todo, hasta dejarle vacío, abierto y tembloroso, con su gentileza y con su asertividad también, Kazuna no sintió vergüenza de abandonar el apoyo en los hombros sólidos y llevar las palmas de sus manos al rostro elegante, cincelado, y sostenerlo con delicadeza entre ellas, suspirando lloroso al saberse artífice del gradual erradicamiento de la culpa en las pupilas, de la unión total de sus cuerpos. Su vientre encogiéndose, impresionado, ante el abandono definitivo de cualquier resquicio de poder: su cuerpo y su alma, ambos a merced de los caprichos de Tomohisa. La virginidad ya arrebatada, Tomohisa descansando en lo más profundo – duro como el acero; acero de terciopelo ardiente.

  


—Duele- duele en el corazón —sollozó, arrugando las cejas, acomodándose al temblor en su vientre, al conocimiento —repentino— de que su cuerpo trabajaba incansable para recibir a Tomohisa, de que se ajustaba a él como un guante, ansioso por retenerle— cuando me miras así.

  


Sus dedos temblando sobre las mejillas de pómulos perfectos.

  


—¿Tanto te asusta—que te ame? —murmuró, una sonrisa sublime en sus labios; su mirada llena de pasión y posesión y dolor—. Te amo, Kazu, te amo más que a nada.

  


Las palabras de Tomohisa cuchillos afilados clavados en su corazón, su pecho meciéndose enfebrecido, brusco, de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo—como si quisiese fundirse con la piel inmaculada de Tomohisa, como si quisiese huir de ella para siempre. Sus pulmones luchando por arrebatar oxígeno, el oxígeno huyendo de él—dejándole morir: sus ojos ardiendo, su rostro ardiendo, su pecho escociendo y ardiendo de dolor, de calor, de amor. Un sollozo escapó por entre sus labios. Un sollozo que venía de lo más profundo de su ser. Los labios cálidos de Tomohisa, tan sutiles, tan delicados, besando su sien; bebiendo del rabillo de sus ojos el dolor ardiente que se escapaba en forma líquida.

  


—Tomohisa… _Tomohisa_ —exhaló, con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba—con la última gota de oxígeno, antes de combustionar. Una súplica. Un llamamiento. La veneración de un nombre maldito—. t..te quie-ro--

  


Ardiente acero empalando su cuerpo. Una mano sólida sosteniendo su cráneo. Y ojos en llamas fijos en sus retinas, quemándoselas, manteniéndolas inmóviles y atrapadas en aquel hechizo temible y brutal. Y de súbito una ola, una alta ola, de agua fría y helada, estrellándose contra él; anulando sus sentidos por completo, arrebatándole incluso la propiedad sobre su ser. Porque ya nada quedaba de Kazuna en manos del propio Kazuna. El beso de Tomohisa, la saliva de su boca mezclándose con la suya, llenándole de él. La semilla de Tomohisa vertiéndose en sus entrañas, llenándole de él. Y Kazuna dejó de sentir. De sentirse a sí mismo, de sentir acero arder en su interior, de sentir los cuchillos clavados en su orgullo. Solamente Tomohisa existía. Solamente la calidez y el amor de Tomohisa continuaba existiendo. Nublándole la mente, sus sentidos, su alma.

  


Y se dejó amar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
